


build your own future

by navaan



Series: and the future before us [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Held Down, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: After the events ofand the future before methey have settled into relationship and things are good. It would just be nice if they could spend more time together.





	build your own future

**Author's Note:**

> IWOT :D
> 
> This is the 100th Steve/Tony thing I'm posting on AO3 and also my 50th Marvel 616 thing. \o/ Because that is a bit of a milestone for me (I'VE NEVER MANAGED THIS FOR ANY OTP BEFORE AND I'M NOT EVEN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THEM WHAT IS THIS MAGIC) I wanted the 100th thing to be something special in a way. 
> 
> I had several ideas all of which I guess will get written at some point. Then faite suggested that “actually it'd be cute if you made it an homage to your first fic or something” and then we went back to look what my first S/T think was – and I was really surprised that it was _and the future before me_ , because it's actually one of the fics that I look back on with some fondness and without cringing, haha. 
> 
> Also: It was written for the 2013 Cap-IronMan Reverse Big Bang. It was my first ever collaboration of that kind and I'm sure I was an inexperienced nervous mess and while I had lurked in the S/T fandom for years by that time, I was extremely nervous about venturing in with fic at all. So the RBB was my excuse to actually dip my toe in. And while this is hardly one of my popular stories, having fun with writing it is why I started actually writing more S/T and dared to venture into RBB and other events again and again instead of only lurking and after some busy, busy years with the Cap-IronMan community and doing my part in getting us through the busy event schedule, it seemed really fitting to go back to that old story and write a silly little sequel. ;D 
> 
> Unbetaed and the result of sleep deprivation.

He woke up alone and he didn't like the fact that he was getting used to that feeling. But so far he hadn't managed to convince Tony that staying the night on the Helicarrier was an option.

“Everybody knows about us,” he had pointed out. “Do you think Maria Hill is going to reprimand us? I'm her boss now.”

“Nobody is going to reprimand you, Commander Rogers.” Tony had rolled his eyes at him, all the while smiling fondly. “But from what I gather I'm not the most popular former Director in the history of SHIELD.”

“I'm not sure they do popularity rankings.”

“You should check about that. I'm sure we're on opposite ends of the scale. Anyway, I'd rather... not have sex in SHIELD HQ. Makes me nervous.” Tony remained firm on that point.

Even more so – he hadn't stepped a foot on the Helicarrier in months. 

It was making their relationship a bit of a challenge. Steve was running SHIELD and went on missions with his Secret Avengers team, and Tony – Tony was Tony Stark at his best and as always that meant he was caught up in too many things at once, building a company from the ground up, making business deals, developing the future. His favorite work shop wasn't even in New York these days, but over in Seattle where he and Pepper had started _Resilient_ and so Steve probably saw more of Iron Man than he saw of Tony. 

But that was good, wasn't? After all it was Tony he was thinking of here and Tony never stood still. As long as Steve could remember Tony had always been working hard. It was when he _wasn't_ or when he pretended he wasn't that you needed to get worried.

Compared to the conflicts they'd gone through their busy schedules keeping them apart remained a minor inconvenience in otherwise complicated lives.

But something that at some point he wanted to change, before it drove him up the wall. Friends and lovers. That was more than any man could ask for.

How many people were this lucky?

Now he needed to make sure he could actually enjoy it.

He finally had the relationship he had wanted and now he was damn well going to find the time to actually spend time with his lover.

* * *

He caught Tony after an Avengers meeting. Both Maria Hill and Bucky were giving him pointed looks that he completely ignored, because there was really no other reason for him to be here than that he wanted to see Tony – and everybody knew it.

“Perks of being the Commander?” Tony, a light chuckle in his voice, asked as soon as Steve had pushed him into Tony's own apartment and started kissing him, unable to keep his hands and lips to himself any longer.

“Perks? That I never really get to see you?” he whispered against his throat. “Not sure that's what I would call it.”

“Oh god,” Tony whispered, when he pushed him past the big sofa and instead in the direction of the bed. “I didn't see this coming, Steve. You probably did. Hot sex dreams and all. You're so hot and impatient. Please, I...”

He wasn't playing fair, he knew. He knew the perfect way to nip at Tony's throat, to touch him. He knew how exactly Tony liked to be kissed.

“Steve,” he groaned and his fingers were busy with helping Steve out of the uniform. “You need a uniform that's easier to get out of.”

“I'll let you design it,” he murmured, busy with divesting Tony of his pants. _No time to get him out of his shirt_ , he thought and nearly ripped it open, drawing a surprised whelping sound from his lover.

“That is so damn hot, Steve.” Tony's blue eyes were glazed over and shining with lust as he watched Steve descend on him, with his upper body naked, pants pulled open and down enough to not be in the way for what came next.

“You can't see yourself,” Steve nearly moaned, because Tony made it still easier for him to lose himself in the feel of his body, as he put himself on display in nothing but his now ripped button down shirt and underwear. 

He let his legs fall open so Steve could slip between his thighs. “Commander,” he whispered and pulled Steve down on top of himself, there noses bumping together, their lips close enough to kiss, “command me.”

Nobody would call him weak and yet it didn't take more than whispered words like that to turn him into a man without any self-control. He grabbed Tony's hands – held both wrists in one of his own hands - and pressed them down in the cushions over Tony's head, and felt himself grow impossibly hard at the soft noise his lover made. He kissed him then, held him still, kissed him again and listened to his whispered words and noises as he begged Steve for more.

He would never be able to deny Tony this. He didn't want to deny either of them.

He had dreamed it all up after all.

* * *

“Did you know?” Tony asked.

He had bruise marks on his wrists and every time Steve's gaze fell on them he blushed, embarrassed – but also just a little _smug_. Tony didn't seem to mind the marks. Just now his long fingers were drawing along them as if he wanted to commit them to memory.

Distracted Steve realized he wasn't sure what Tony was asking: “Did I know what?”

“That I like to be held down?”

Even hearing it now after they'd just had some of the most intense sex of his life, the question, the straight forward confession, let heat pool in his stomach. He licked his lips.

“I had an idea,” he finally admitted.

“Ah,” Tony said and smiled – and left it at that.

* * *

“He left,” Carol said, “right after things had settled down. Everything all right between the two of you?”

He smiled, sad to have missed Tony again. “Yes, better than all right. If I could just actually see him occasionally things would be perfect.” He meant it and smiled at her reassuringly, when her worried frown didn't vanish right away.

But even he had to admit that it should be easier to find a spot in their schedules if both of them made an effort to actually be around each other.

* * *

Sharon stood beside him on the bridge of the Helicarrier and Iron Man was hovering outside in front of them and waved.

“I didn't know Stark could be cute. That's cute,” she said and smirked at Steve. 

“That's because you haven't lived with him. He's sweet all the time.” 

“All over, I bet,” Sharon said smugly and winked.

He agreed with the general assessment, but wondered why it was so hard to ever get Tony to stay with him, here, at Avengers Tower which was _Tony's_ home or at Steve's apartment. Recently he seemed to be avoiding New York altogether. Steve still remembered falling asleep together in the common room in front of everybody – and now it was hard enough to get Tony to sit down on said sofa for more than a couple of minutes.

They were developing a pattern that was testing his patience.

It was time to confront Tony about it.

* * *

For two days he pondered how best to get Tony to New York, then he finally caved and took a flying car to Seattle to surprise Tony in the middle of his work with a new SHIELD key card in his pocket. Tony's soft smile told him that his presence wasn't unwelcome – even though he was interrupting something. That at least was a good sign.

There were dark oily smudges all over Tony's upper arms and his face. He _had_ been working.

Steve pecked him on the nose, before he set about to make them some sandwiches that Tony could eat in the workshop.

“There were non-nightmarish futures you dreamed of, weren't there?” Tony asked, but his hands were busy assembling parts. 

_The new rescue suit_ , Steve realized. _Tony's building this for Pepper._

He watched enthralled as Tony worked. “A few, yes.”

“The family?”

“What?” 

“One was the happy family? Mr. and Mrs. Carter-Rogers and kids?”

He nodded and frowned. 

“Do you think not having a family is a missed opportunity? Something you'll regret?”

Tony's attention was on his work and he looked like the conversation was just that: casual by-play. It sounded like anything but though.

Ah.

Was that why Tony had been trying to keep him at arm's length?

“You're my family,” he said softly and stepped up behind him, sneaking his arms around his torso and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I have all that I need right here.”

“Oh,” Tony said, sounding genuinely surprised. He didn't look up, but his shoulders relaxed a little.

“Do you want to tell me what the problem is? Because last time I had a problem Thor told me to solve it by kissing you.”

Finally Tony swiveled around in his chair and looked up at Steve. His expression was guarded, but he smiled a bit in spite of himself. “Thor tells that story differently,” he said.

“He would.” He smiled, hoping to communicate that everything was fine, that Tony needn't worry. “Do we need to talk?”

“About what?” And there they were the shields that went up when Tony was guarding himself, the casual tone hiding the way Tony was getting ready for an argument or worse.

“You making yourself busy everywhere but where I can see you?”

“I'm not... Are we...?” And then he looked down, his shoulders tensing again. “Is this where you come to your senses?”

“My senses?” It was his turn to stare. “You thought I what...?”

“...with me because of the...” He waved his hand and tried to turn in his chair to make sure his back was turned. “I was giving you space, so you could...” Tony cleared his throat. “Figure things out.”

Steve froze. “You thought I was leaving you? Why would you think that?”

“Not yet, maybe. But..,”

“How do you even think that? I've been trying to get you to stay with me and you think we... Tony! Look at me, please?”

Tony looked up and met his eyes. He looked sad. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“I'm not with you because I dreamed about hot sex with you, okay?” Although maybe that wasn't quite the truth. “The dreams helped me to see what I wanted, my hopes for the future, the different possibilities. They made me _see_. They didn't cloud my senses.”

Steve leaned down, to press a kiss on Tony's brow.

“Are you sure?” 

“I love you. And I still love you, when you're being an idiot.” Steve slipped the card with the new pass code from his jeans pocket and put it on the work table in front of Tony. “I came here to ask you to let yourself into my quarters next time I can't make it to the Tower. I was here to discuss moving in together _somewhere_ and I don't care where. Here, if you want to.”

Relief washed the tense expression from Tony's face. 

Steve watched it and smiled. “The last thing I want is for you to give me more space. Having too much space is driving me crazy. Maybe Thor is right. All problems should be solved by kissing you. That seems to be what it boils down to.”

Tony laughed and finally he looked like he believed it. “If you're sure, then you're not getting rid of me that easily.”

And he leaned up into Steve's kiss easily.

* * *

Steve woke up in his bed on the Helicarrier, because the mattress moved beside him. Someone was there.

“Move over,” Tony whispered as he carefully slipped under the covers.

They moved around a bit to get comfortable and Steve helped Tony settle. Then he watched him rest his head on the pillow, close enough to his own face to kiss. “You're here.” 

“Someone left an open invitation.”

He smiled. This was the future he wanted. The one they were building block by block. He pulled the covers up over them and kissed Tony on the brow, sweetly.

“Steve?” 

“Yes?”

“Did you ever dream of us heaving sex here. On the Helicarrier?”

He laughed. “No sex on the Helicarrier. You made your point.”

“Yes or no?”

“No, no dream about...”

“Good,” Tony said satisfied and caught his face with both hands to start a kiss that was anything but chaste. “Let's do it then.”

Steve laughed – really genuinely shook with laughter – but singlemindedly Tony pulled him into another kiss to shut him up.

He had no plans to put up a fight though.


End file.
